Remembrance
by MyPurpleDawn
Summary: There is a new potion that supposedly wipes the memory of a wizard, and wipes them from the memories of any other wizard as well. When it is decided that the potion will be tested on Hermione, it is also decided that Draco must track her progress weekly.


Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy yawned and stretched out his arms before settling on the long, leather couch in his father's office. He nuzzled his face into a pillow and sighed in relief. He was finally done with his sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only one more year left in that hell-hole.

But right now, he didn't care about that. He didn't care about the mark on his left arm, that god-awful school, or that half-blood Potter with his mudblood and blood traitor friends. He would be punished for sure for his failed mission. But all he cared about then was his favorite couch, and three long months of peace.

And then his father walked in, with a short, wheezy death-eater in tow. Draco groaned internally, he wished he could just nap in peace. He didn't dare say anything aloud. Neither of them acknowledged his presence. Draco was fine with that, so long as there topic of discussion wasn't too gruesome. He had walked in at the wrong time in conversations many times before…

"It's quite brilliant, actually," the Death Eater wheezed. Draco had seen this one before, and didn't like him, but then again Draco didn't like many things.

This couch, Draco thought. That was the only thing he truly liked.

"Give someone that potion, and they will forget everything! All of the memories, gone! Sure, they will remember the basic things: how to read, write, their preferences, their name. The human brain is puzzling, you see. It implants false memories. Growing up as a lousy muggle, going to school, making friends. Wait! This is where it becomes very genius…."

Draco dozed off then, not caring about the rest of their conversation, until he heard a certain name that made his ears perk up in interest.

"That Mudblood? Hermione Granger? Simply genius sir, simply genius! Nobody would remember who she was; she wouldn't remember who she was. With her gone, they are weak! We would be unstoppable…of course, she would need constant surveillance, this potion has never been tested before…there is a slight chance it might fail, and I have no idea how long it will last…" he said, thinking aloud, his hand on his pointy chin.

"All of our death eaters are in use at the moment…we can't afford to lose one just to survey a filthy Mudblood," Lucius Malfoy said. His pale eyes then briefly darted to his son, stretched out on the couch.

"Make yourself presentable, Draco," he said with a mixture of annoyance and disgust.

Draco promptly sat upright and smoothed his pale hair. Not showing any signs of annoyance towards his father. He was already in too much trouble.

Draco sat uncomfortably as his father now talked in hushed whispers with the other death eater. He could see the death eater's eyes growing by the second.

"But sir, having him surrounded by those filthy muggles?" he asked, his hoarse voice attempting a whisper, "I-I don't think he deserves a punishment this great, sir."

"It's a win-win situation, really," his father said, talking in a normal voice now, "Draco get's his punishment, and we get to test this potion. Yes! I'm liking the sound of this."

Draco did not. He was shifting in his seat uncomfortably. If they were talking about what he thought they were…no, he wouldn't have it.

"If you are sure, sir…" he said, and turned to Draco, "We will fully discuss the information later, but it seems you will be the one surveying Granger under the influence of this new potion."

..

Hermione Granger eagerly unlocked the doors of her new apartment, a place all to herself! She rolled in her suitcase into the small room. It wasn't much at all, just a small bedroom, kitchen area, and a bathroom, but it was hers. Her parents had agreed to pay for a place for her to stay and focus on her studies; it was hard for her to concentrate in her house with the crying and whining of the newborn twins.

Her books went right up on the shelf, barely fitting. It was still hard to register, a place of her own. It was only for the summer, though. It would do for now.

She was just putting her clothes away when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it.

"Hello," a tall, pale guy said at her doorway in a monotone voice.

"Uh, Hi!" she said uncertainly, who was this guy?

"I'm Drac-I mean Drake. I live in the apartment next door," he said, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"I'm Hermione," she said with a smile. She was glad to already be meeting new people.

There was sort of an awkward silence before she said, "Did you just move in?"

"Yea," he sad.

"Oh, so did I," she smiled.

"Well I'll let you unpack, it was nice to meet you" Drake said.

"You too," Hermione said and closed the door.

..

That was truly painful, and bizarre. Having to have a civil conversation with a mudblood, having to have a civil conversation with anyone. Gosh he hated people.

These next weeks or (he shuddered) months would be absolute torture. It wasn't until they actually brought the Dark Lord into the situation that he had finally agreed to do it.

This wasn't a punishment, it was torture.

He almost gave something away, too. His name.

"Don't say anything that might strike a memory," the death eater had said. "Befriend her, get to know her, but don't say anything about yourself or magic. Don't give anything away, and don't leave. Or we will find out," the death eater grinned a nasty grin.

From the corner, the owl looked at Draco with a watchful eye. He was there to look over him, and for Draco to send the weekly reports on how the mudblood was doing. He already hated that owl (it's name was 'Strix'). He flung a pillow at it from across the room, it dodged it and chirped indignantly.

Draco groaned. Was it really only three weeks ago that he was relaxing on his favorite couch?

..

Report for week 1 of surveillance

She's boring. She doesn't do anything except for going to a local café and reading, or going to the library and reading, or going to the park and reading. She doesn't seem to have any memory of anything. She doesn't do anything.

..

Author's Note: Reviews and feedback (even not so positive feedback) would be greatly appreciated. To everyone that read my old stories/poems: I'm sorry for not updating in a very long time. I wrote those when I was younger and feel like I should move on. I might go back and finish them, but I'm not sure as of this moment.

Thank you!


End file.
